xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Nest
The Time Nest is the home of the Supreme Kai of Time and her pet bird Tokitoki and the location of the Time Storage Vault (刻蔵庫, Kokuzōko), a temple-like location introduced in the video game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. It is filled with the history of Dragon Ball. Overview This place is stated to be almost like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber,2 and apparently holds the key to the story of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse.1 The Time Nest resembles a giant birdcage and contains the Time Storage Vault, a small home for the Supreme Kai of Time, and a large pond or lake with two perches for Tokitoki.1 Demigra tried to attack the Time Vault 75 million years ago, but was sealed away in the Crack of Time by the Supreme Kai of Time, resulting in the events of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Time Vault The Time Vault contains the Scrolls of Eternity that contain a record of the history of time. It is an important role in maintaining the history of the Universe and it is the Supreme Kai of Time's job to protect it, a role which the usually carefree Supreme Kai of Time takes very seriously. Supreme Kai of Times House A house located near the Time Vault which is where the Supreme Kai of Time resides. The area around it is quite messy due to the Supreme Kai of Time being an untidy housekeeper. Trivia * According to the Supreme Kai of Time, if the Time Vault is ever destroyed all of history will be erased and the universe will cease to exist. One of her duties as the Supreme Kai of Time is to ensure that this never happens. * Démigra discovered that, ironically, one can survive the destruction of the Time Vault (and the resulting destruction of history) by hiding within the Crack of Time, which exists outside history. * Piccolo says the water found in the Time Nest is special, as a single drink of this water cleans both mind and soul, which is considered a utopia for Namekians. * Since the Supreme Kai of Time has a fascination with and interest in technology, the area around her house is cluttered with various pieces of Capsule Corporation tech provided to her by Future Trunks. According to Future Trunks, the mess is due to the Supreme Kai's being an untidy housekeeper. It is implied that after she captured the Capsule Corporation cleaning robot he got for her and asked it so many questions it overloaded he gave up and decided to do the cleaning himself. * The Supreme Kai of Time's residence is the only building in the Time Nest that cannot be entered. * The Time Nest apparently connected to Toki Toki City via a portal of some kind as it is possible to walk behind the portal archway that connects the Time Nest and Toki Toki City. It is even possible to exit the Time Nest by going through the portal by going through the back of the archway. * No Player NPCs appear within the Time Nest even during online play. Throughout the game, the only non-player NPCs that appear in the Time Nest are Future Trunks, Tokitoki, the Supreme Kai of Time, Beerus, Whis, and the Capsule Corp. robots Culina (part of the GT Pack 1 DLC) and'Spots' (part of the GT Pack 2 DLC). Taino, Recon, Mefla, and Elder Kai (also NPCs) also appear in the Time Nest briefly as part of the Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC. * During Elder Kai's training, the Elder Kai performs his ritual to unlock the Future Warrior's potential, while fellow Time Patroller's Taino, Recon, and Mefla watch. Category:Dimensions Category:Omniverse